


Unexpected Foundations

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Healing, Insomnia, Opposites Attract, Politics, Post-War, Recovery, Soldiers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: Julia Montague is an ambitious young politician.David Budd is a younger solider on leave, battling to build a new life.He helps her out of a difficult circumstance.An unlikely friendship happens over ice cream and insomnia.An unexpected pregnancy brings them together again, despite being on opposite sides in every sense."The next major step will be telling the father and somehow blending the lives of a Conservative MP and Labour loving Glaswegian  army man almost a decade her junior. It sounds like the start of a bad sitcom, but it is the beginning of her strange new reality."
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. I am still dyslexic.

_"Do the things that interest you and do them with all your heart. Don't be concerned about whether people are watching you or criticising you. The chances are that they aren't paying any attention to you. It's your attention to yourself that is so stultifying. But you have to disregard yourself as completely as possible. If you fail the first time then you'll just have to try harder the second time. After all, there's no real reason why you should fail. Just stop thinking about yourself."_

_― Eleanor Roosevelt, You Learn by Living: Eleven Keys for a More Fulfilling Life_

Julia Montague is at the awkward stage of politics. 

Of course, there are many areas of the British political institution without trials. The junior MP did not get into the arena naively, a young conservatives member and many other organisations. There are even a few legal positions and papers to her name. Her positioning at 34 is almost perfect for future career advancement, right into Westminster. Julia Montague has the pedigree to satisfy the ranks of snobs; she is young enough to combat the party stereotypes while being socially moderate enough not to alienate too many new voters. Her workload is still far from glamorous. 

It makes logical sense to have younger and newer MPs front town halls on potentially controversial topics; security and defence are prime candidates. The seemingly endless and publicly unpopular war in Iraq and Afghanistan is souring the public against such spending. Julia knows or suspects more than a little sexism at play, getting a woman to front such things, especially when the rest of the ranks have an exclusive dinner at the Savoy. The dinner is why she doesn't even have access to the pool of ministerial cars; they are too busy preventing senior officials from getting drunk driving convictions. 

"Do you honestly expect your pretty words to mean anything? Are we numbers on a balance sheet for you? So many soldiers are worth a good photo op and cries of 'defeating terror.'" a thickly accented, intoxicated voice calls. 

Julia first thought is a surge of irritation, anti-war protesters are becoming increasingly common, and many MPs need to run the gauntlet. Thankfully this townhall goes off with relative ease, complete with the standard Q&A section. Standing on the footpath, waiting for a cab, is enough of an indignity. It takes her a second to register the danger—a woman alone with 5 or 6 angry men with an axe to grind. Even the lovely organisers with tea and coffee were long gone. 

"Gentlemen, there are mechanisms for lodging complaints, a process that will be far more effective than accosting me on the street, late at night. It is unlikely that I have the power..." Julia begins trying to keep her voice light. 

"So they can feed us more lies are death tolls, and collateral damage, I don't think so, we have those generic letters filling up litter boxes. Your name was on one or two of them..." the first guy starts to advance. 

Julia has rarely felt vulnerable as a woman or a conservative person. She is fortunate enough that the men in the halls of power restrict themselves to lewd comments and propositions, at least so far. These men could be threatening, but she hopes that the amount of alcohol and false bravado is her favour. They are in a more working-class area of London, but that doesn't mean this type of assault will pass without notice. It would help if all the city taxies weren't shepherding the latest teen idol concern or something.

"Hey Lads, this isn't the way to get the point across. Leave the lady alone and head down to the pub, yeah?" a new Scottish voice says firmly. 

"She is a mouthpiece for the warmongers, Davie. We can't let it stand." the second voice argues while thankfully, not coming any closer. 

"Be that as it may, right now, she is a woman alone on the street trying to finish a day's work. Let's not become one of those endless news headlines about former soldiers off the rails. She is a junior MP and not worth the potential jail time." 'Davie' argues firmly standing between Julia and the men. 

In a frank surprise, Julia Montague watches as a young man who looks identical to the others swiftly argues and debates with her would-be attackers. It soon becomes clear that this group did not have a plan beyond hassling the local conservative MP in a rare moment of being alone. They try to insult 'Davie' for being a 'turncoat, which is surprising if an anachronistic term. He doesn't let the insults affect him; he merely continues to move them away. 

***

"I was perfectly capable of handling that, just in case you have any delusions about sweeping damsels off their feet, 'Davie.'" Julia says almost as a matter of principle. 

"Anybody who saw you answer questions tonight will mistake you for a damsel of any sort, Miss Montague. Those boys were spoiling for a fight, and I didn't want to see things escalate on either side. What a said about the reputation of ex-soldiers is true; it's David, by the way." David holds up his hand in greeting. 

"You better call me Julia; I suppose you are right escalation is the last thing I need on a night like tonight. Now I don't think you can work a miracle again and hail me a cab?" Julia asks almost pleadingly. 

"Is there anyone waiting for you at home? Shock can sometimes say in later, after such threats, drunk and stumbling as they were. For men or women." David is quick to add less the term starts another debate. 

"I am fine. Nobody should be in politics if they can't handle a little criticism from our beloved constituents." Julia dismisses the notion with a wave of her hand. 

"That would be more convincing if you weren't holding on to your bag like it was a life preserver." David points out his voice oddly gentle. 

Julia winces and realises her hold; the blood rushes back into her fingers, causing them to tingle and itch. The last thing she needs is to be sick in a taxi. Scandal tends to stick to junior members, just last month; a colleague went viral for a public argument. It would be better to gratefully accept the kindness of this stranger than risk a worse end to the night. At least David seems like a practical person who doesn't talk overly much. She'll take half an hour to collect her thought and then crash for the evening or what remains. 

***

"Split ice-cream with me? They have won all sorts of awards for local diary." David asks. 

Truthfully Julia has no idea how she got here, sitting with the near-stranger, after escaping hostile soldiers, in an all-night cafe hybrid. David seems unwilling to let her go home until she meets or surpasses some physiological threshold for wellness. This strange interlude is somehow more appealing than the mountains of paperwork waiting for her at home.

"Why on earth would I incur the wroth of both my trainer and potentially digestive track this late at night? Julia challenges immediately. 

"Well, first off, ice cream is wonderful on all levels, but a quick hit of sugar and food can delay blood pressure drops and the dizzy feeling. I imagine a busy politician like you doesn't have time for something as inconvenient as body fragility. Think of it as a boost for the endless rounds meetings and voter disenfranchisement the party will require next week." David offers with a careless shrug. 

Julia resists the urge to belabour her point. She may disagree with this man on every political issue imaginable, but he did get her out of a tricky situation. Besides, there is something vaguely appealing about sitting her with a man who is the polar opposite of all the men Julia half-heartedly dates between events. The energy is entirely different from a young Glaswegian solder who knows more about these working-class suburbs than she ever will. Not that the politician is making a study of such things or believes in the mysticism of 'Opposites Attract.'. She will still accept Roger Pentalongin’s dinner invitation next weekend. 

"Fine, without any sprinkles or nuts, plain vanilla or strawberry is fine for my hypothetical 'shock treatment.' I will pay since you have done your 'good deed' for the evening." Julia insists while reaching to collect her wallet. 

"So why weren't you on that lots side, if you share many of the beliefs and principles, Mr Budd?" Julia asks once the promised ice cream arrives. 

"It's a fool's errand. I tend to prefer to keep my ideological crises and clashes out of the public eye. People are alternating people venerating and getting sick of soldiers complaining. Terry and such activism is only going to lead to more trouble." David explains before finishing off another scoop 

"Would that all returning servicemen possess your level of common sense. Perhaps I was more of a damsel than previously thought. Thank you for intervening and _not_ chewing my ear off about unions or the latest leftist ideals. The latter is almost better than the former." Julia says with a theatrical sigh. 

"Well, talking hasn't been my strong suit for a while, much less politic debate; ask what remains of my family. In some ways, I admire people who can live their lives and beliefs openly, but I could never join them. This conversation is a rare exception for me." David admits before gazing down at the table. 

"Come now; I doubt you would leave any woman to fend for herself; you have hero written all over you." Julia scoffs, sounding both imperious and condescending. 

"An anti-hero perhaps." David disagrees with a sad smile. 

Somehow the late night in the anonymous restaurant where nobody is bothering to pay them attention breeds certain bravery. Julia Montague spends most of her life either hiding or exaggerating her opinions for the sake of politics. True and confiding friendships tend to fall away under such pressure, not that she lacks for acquaintances. It's refreshing and enticing to talk to somebody who has no interest in her next move. 

***

"You know that episodes like that are only going to get worse as the bills get closer. Is it worth it?" David asks before sipping his coffee. 

"Such events are the lot of a junior politician. My small part in the cog will be worth it when we can truly say that Britain is safe from extremist threats. I won't be doing town halls solo for a while." Julia concedes with a wry smile. 

"You genuinely believe this stuff, don't you? It’s not just the party line?" David sounds genuinely curious rather than judgement. 

"Despite rummers to the contrary. Most people don't get into politics purely to feed their ego and lust for power; those things tend to be a fringe benefit. I a worker ant in the larger cog of party policy, doing the minimal tasks but recognisable enough to draw attention like tonight. Maybe, the sugar is unwisely loosening my tongue, but I suspect you hate gossip and scandal more than me." Julia asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Aye, if my war experiences teach me anything, it's the value of keeping confidences. I doubt we will have many circles in common after night; it's not like you make a regular habit of slumming it down in these parts, right?" David teases gently. 

"It is true; I rarely eat ice cream that doesn't come from the Greek Islands under the care of one of the oldest monasteries in the world. They usually hand-deliver tubs on the new moon. " Julia agrees, keeping her voice perfectly straight. 

"Your ability to say that with a straight face is both terrifying and impressive." David laughs softly. 

"The art of politics, in a nutshell, the most believable poker face." Julia agrees, returning the smile. 

"What am I keeping you from? Surely there are better things to be doing than babysitting me while on leave, Soldier?" Julia asks, knowing she while regretting the third cup of coffee. 

"Insomnia and a fiancée who longer wishes to marry me tends to open up the calendar. My children are young enough to no longer now me as anything but a face on the screen. Negotiating for custody from that position is fairly challenging." David says with surprising honesty. 

"Wow, that does sound brutal; maybe you need ice cream and quick calories more than me." Julia points out, nudging the bowl over. 

"It is, but the story is far from unique with long term deployment in these war zones your party is so eager to extend. Communication and social bonds get weaker and fraying over the long distances and differing world views. Or so says the extremely expense therapist that couldn't save our relationship." David reflects, twirling a wedding ring on his finger. 

"I am so sorry, David. That sounds like a ghastly situation to navigation, especially when you are facing the prospect of a new deployment. At least you still have the time to build a relationship with your young children in this new reality." Julia flounders for the right words to offer sympathy. 

***

The insomniacs occasionally meet for ice cream. 

It starts with Julia returning his jacket, neatly washed and folded. They end up talking and debating the latest political positions. David orders Thai and teaches Julia the fundamentals of military policy from a soldiers perspective. They don't make any former arrangements but end up meeting up for the occasional meal and night out. After sorting out the mess with his family, David is about to do his final tour, and Julia is getting ready for a gruelling policy season. However, the strange sense of companionship is oddly comforting, precisely because there are no expectations. 

"How are things going with your children and Vicky?" Julia asks gently a few weeks before David's deployment. 

"It feels impossible sometimes; I am so far out of the daily routine. It is like we are speaking a different language, but everyone is trying. Vicky has plenty of reason to hate me, but she never denies me access to Charlie or Ella. We have regular time together most afternoons. I credit our conversations for getting me to use to talking again, fellow insomniac." David says with an affectionate smile. 

"I'm glad. Are you worried about going on deployment, David. I have been reading the public reports and news cycles." Julia asks, reaching her hand to squeeze him comfortingly. 

"Starting to come over to the Darkside, Miss Montague? Next, you will be subscribing to T _he Guardian_ and crossing the aisle." David teases with a knowing laugh. 

"Hardly, but I do worry about you and your company. Will you send me the occasional postcard? or whatever the modern equivalent is?" Julia requests sounding suddenly sheepish and a little shy. 

"Of course, at least, I won't be happy to worry about waking you up with different time zones; you'll likely be awake crafting political domination." David agrees. 

For maybe the first time in the last decade, Julia Montague did something entirely spontaneously by leaning over and kissing him. It takes David Budd a few mortifying seconds to catch on, but he starts to kiss her back. 

When she looks back on things later, Julia Montague cannot say what leads to that first kiss over plain vanilla ice cream or their relationship turning sexual for a few weeks. Neither of them was looking for a romantic relationship nor have expressed a romantic attachment. If anything, the opposite is true; they are enjoying an unusual friendship that doesn't have the downside of romantic entanglements. 

Two lonely people accept and receive comfort, knowing that there will be a finite end to the association before things can get messy. It didn't need grand analysis. The intense passion and occasional laughter in random hotels act as an excellent stress reliever and dopamine hit. The outside world doesn't exist for a few hours. Julia Montague feels safe in the presence of this younger man who doesn't claim to have any answers or doesn't pretend to be anything but broken. Somehow they fit together that way. 

***

"That's simply impossible. Multiple medical professional professionals assure me of the fact. Some of the best private clinics were adamant, Dr Faraday." Julia struggles to keep her voice calm. 

"Medical science is far from exact, and spontaneous pregnancies are common, especially for women who stay generally healthy. Fertility is a physiological mystery. You are pregnant, 8-9 weeks, if the dates are correct." Doctor Faraday confirms gently. 

Julia Elizabeth Montague sits in the comfy chair, staring at the older woman who delivers news that challenges her life. The symptoms were an odd mix, and there was nothing obvious to point to, like weight gain or morning sickness. If anything, the frantic season of the political session is making her lose muscle and conditioning. She keeps up her regular membership at the gym but mainly uses running to relieve the week's pressure. Now that her occasional lover is several thousand miles away. There was nothing to suggest she needed to see a doctor for anything other than her yearly check-ups. 

The idea of pregnancy, much less an accidental one, seems impossible. Julia's cycles were always irregular; the knowledge that her fertility is low is not something she thinks about regularly. Until now, when a doctor is telling her the proverbial blue lies. As a matter of principle, Julia refuses to pee on a stick from the local corner store. She goes for an official blood test and needs to blink at the paper several times. 

"You are certainly living up to your name reputation in creating the impossible happening, Doctor." Julia points out with a brief fake smile. 

"It's always lovely to exchange scientific witticisms with my new patients. Would you like to discuss the next steps, Miss Montague?" the doctor asks with a smile. 

"I am keeping the baby; it's terrible timing, but termination isn't an option." Julia says the words with surprising firmness without conscious thought. 

. 

"Well, we will proceed from that assumption and discuss all the prenatal vitamins and appointment schedules. I've seen plenty of busy lives and livelihoods adapt fairly well to motherhood" the doctor is careful not imply any judgement. 

Julia tries not to appear to shock or spaced out as she listens to all the instructions, pamphlets and follows up instructions. It is David's advice that keeps her grounded, breathing and body scanning. She subconsciously rubs her belly and the new life growing within. Julia Montague is very much pro-choice, but she wants the almost impossible chance to be a mother despite the impracticalities. Something so unexpected is worth pursuing. Besides, she has the funds and family structure make a go of expanding the Montague family tree. 

The next major step will be telling the father and somehow blending the lives of a Conservative MP and Labour loving Glaswegian army man almost a decade her junior. It sounds like the start of a bad sitcom, but it is the beginning of her strange new reality. 


	2. Unexpected News

_Love is not something we give or get; it is something that we nurture and grow, a connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them – we can only love others as much as we love ourselves._ _ Shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed and rare.  _

_ **Brene Brown - Gift of Imperfection** _

"What can I do to support you?" 

Julia Montague has to admire the man she finds herself in a predicament with, even if the last she wants to consider, actively or abstractly. At this stage in her career, maternity leave is far from ideal. David Budd looks serious and shock on the teleconference call. He absorbs the information with the typical stoicism of an army man. However, there is no questioning of her sexual activity or whether or not Julia is certain David is the father. There is no instinct to blame her, as the woman, for not sourcing birth control. He listens to her precise explanation without comment or judgement about how this new reality will impact his life, both overseas at home. 

"We can talk about things when you get home. I have no expectations of you either financially or emotionally. You can do little from the other side of the world, but I will, of course, keep you up to do if you want to be part of the picture." Julia says, keeping her voice as even as possible. 

"I would like to be involved, but that is ultimately your decision. We are not starting from the strongest foundation. Please, send me the updates, and we'll work on the logistics together when I return home. Are you feeling okay in yourself? How are you managing the work schedule?" David asks, sounding genuinely concerned and thoughtful. 

"Well, okay. There are the worst starting points. Considering we are about 47 hours into officially expecting a baby. There are still plenty of details to work through." Julia says, trying for both a calm and welcoming tone. 

"A baby, Wow." David says, sounding unbearably young even in his dress uniform so far away. 

"Who knew there were such consequences to trying all the different flavours of novelty ice cream. It still feels rather surreal; I'm sure things will start to feel real when I need to buy clothing in different sizes and losing my hard earnt three-pack from the gym. The symptoms are still relatively mild at this point." Julia settles into her chair, reaching for a selection of mint and chocolate chip. 

"My tour and deployment are still in flux. We should know more in a month or so; please keep me up to date with all the details, day or night. I want to be supportive without being intrusive. Have no idea how to do that, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes." David sounds resolute, but there are a quake and quiver in his voice. 

"You focus on staying safe. I'll handle all the major issues here. Thank you for not freaking out on me; you had every right not to take this well." Julia exhales a relieved sigh. 

Julia does feel for him facing down the prospect of 4 children as a young father, but she knows it's the right thing to inform him. There will be a constant negotiation about boundaries, expectations and details. However, this first initial reveal seems to be going well so far. Julia is glad that her faith in David Budd isn't misplaced. He remains as steadfast about this new development as he did the confrontation outside the hall. Maybe, they have the makings of a fine friendship and co-parenting relationship after all. 

***

** First Trimester - 1-13 Weeks.  **

_ During this period, the baby's body structure and organ systems develop.  _

"Well, Darling, this news is certainly a surprise, but of course, we are beyond you 100%. Is there are a father in the picture?" 

"He is a lovely friend, and we had a brief fling several months ago. We are still sorting out the details, but he is fully supportive of my decision. However, I took the majority of the parenting duties and responsibilities." Julia says, straightening her spine in a familiar stubborn gesture. 

The statement about David will be a familiar narrative. For both people then have a right to know and those on the fringes of her circle. The last thing she wants is the rumour going around; she is dating one of her colleagues or in the middle of somebody's marital scandal. Such things should be a private matter, but Julia is realistic enough to know that she can't expect such luxuries as a politician. 

"Of course, my original point still stands. Your father and I will look forward to the idea of becoming grandparents. Count me in for any appointments or shopping trips as they come up." Elizabeth says, reaching over to hug her daughter. 

Julia Montague feels an overwhelming amount of affection for her mother. She freely admits to proudly being her father's daughter, complete with similar interests and opinions. Elizabeth Montague never begrudges the absence of her only child. She supports both the family members, especially now that her father's health is starting to fail. Grandchildren were never on the cards in many branches of the Montague tree. However, Elizabeth is taking the news of her pregnancy without judgement. 

"Will you come with me to the first scan? With the history of high-risk pregnancies, they want me to check in regularly." Julia says, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder. 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Elizabeth replies, squeezing her closer. 

"You will be as brilliant at being a mother as you are at everything else, Julia. There is just another collection of skills to acquire and practice." Elizabeth advises with a smile. 

Julia sinks into the embrace, she didn't fear her parent's reaction, but still, it is a relief to know that their support is absolute. The pregnancy is, for the most part, even quite abstract. She doesn't feel any different since hearing the news. Julia may or may not be gaining weight and feel phantom changes in her body functions. The list of prenatal vitamins and restrictions is easy enough to adjust. A junior PM's life is not compatible will bringing new life into the world, but Julia still intends to work well into the latter stages. Of course, there is no guarantee that the pregnancy will reach full term without complications. 

+++

_ "We are having twins?" _

_ Not for the first time, Julia wishes that they were having these conversations in person; then again, she can't be choosy considering this is the result of a fling with a man she knew was a solider. At least the British army doesn't skimp on the effectiveness of the telecommunication systems. Mutual insomnia is working in their favour too, and David has the communication station to himself for now. Julia never thought she would need to learn such intricate details of serving overseas despite having an interest in national security.  _

_ "Yes, seems there is a history on my father's side, even if the later generations were not fertile. A twist of fate for an 'impossible pregnancy', Julia explains drily.  _

" _Strangely enough, there are twins on my side several generations back. How are you feeling? Are there any further complications with your blood pressure?" David asks, immediately turning his attention to practical matters._

_ "Well, my mother did a creditable job of picking me up off the floor from the shock. The worst of the multiple side effects don't kick in until further in the trimester. Two healthy babies are growing in separate sacks, plenty can still go wrong in the second stages, but things are good so far." Julia explains with a somehow helpless shrug.  _

_ Julia takes the conversation opening and lists everything that the latest doctor advised her to start and avoid. All her vital signs and measurements are on track, and there are two individual sacks, so they are fraternal twins. David smiles when she emails the ultrasound photos; there is nothing distinct there yet. But David is eager to log every detail, complete with 'Baby A' and 'Baby B.' Julia is thankful that the clinic offers features like recordings of the heartbeat and rhythm that David can watch and listen to at his leisure. The major anatomy scans are going well to date.  _

_ "Stay safe and focus on doing your duty, Sargent Budd. We can sort everything out." Julia repeats the mantra, which is the feature of every conversation.  _

_ *** _

** Second Trimester - 13-28 Weeks. **

_ The second trimester of pregnancy is often called the "golden period" because many of the unpleasant effects of early pregnancy disappear. _

The reactions to her pregnancy in halls of power are as insulting as they are bewildering. 

Julia Montague fully intends to work for as long as she is medically able and is quick to reassure her colleagues about that. Even amongst the conservative party, there isn't much open hostility woman who juggles both life commitment readily. The trick is that people did think such natural impulses applied to their rising star of foreign policy. The fact they are technically right doesn't make the questions any less invasive. 

_ "I wasn't aware that you were dating anybody, Julia. You kept that under wraps, didn't you?" thee joke from her colleague is getting tired.  _

_ "Are you sure you should be taking on such an extensive portfolio when you are having twins? I am sure we can redistribute the load." one of the administrative assistants says.  _

_ "When are you considering going on maternity leave and considering a return? We need to start making changes to the local party calendar to accommodate your absence." her direct superior says with a frown in her voice.  _

_ "We need to consider the image of putting an unmarried mother at the forefront of the policies on family restructure and planning. Are you sure you won't do a profile with the magizine." asks one of the interns.  _

Julia Montague manages to keep her temper in check and answers the bare minimum of questions. She doesn't identify the father or give details about the circumstances. Julia wants to guard David and his family's privacy; he didn't sign up for policies, much less the feeding frenzy of the conservative spotlight. Eventually, people settle down, but there are still whispers every week. 

If everything stays to plan, Julia will stand into the local election eight weeks after the birth. Julia doesn't want to give up her every ambition for the sake of her future children. Her popularity is still high in the polls, and there are pieces of legislation that she wants to see through to completion. A working pregnant mother to be is quite relatable. Julia Montague was always a high achiever, and multitasking with pregnancy is another manifestation of a fundamental character. Her children will be on the campaign trail, not doubt getting knitwear from many constituents. 

***

_ "I have started putting money aside for the twins. Let me know the best way to transfer it to you and any major necessities you have already brought. I've done a rough budget but it has been awhile since I needed to do such figures."  _

_ Julia knows David enough by now not to argue that she is in a much better financial position than he is and is already splitting his income for the older children. David Budd is a man of tremendous principle and will always do what he perceives to be the right thing. She will keep the funds for him to use with their children when he gets back. The babies are becoming real beings with every passing milestone. Julia marvels in the feeling of her womb, expanding to accommodate them.  _

_ "I'll email everything in the next week. Friends come out of the woodwork with things that they longer need or use with their children, including a few multiples. By the time they arrive, I may need another degree to operate all the accessories." Julia confides, turning her laptop so David can see the ever-growing mountain.  _

_ "Would it be okay if I sent a few things from the markets over here? Some of the materials and fabrics are quite beautiful." David asks with a nervous catch in his voice.  _

_ "Of course you can; I'll take photos of the twins with the blankets as soon as they arrive." Julia says with a soft smile.  _

_ The harsh reality is that David Budd is working in a warzone, and the risks get higher with every day. He may face injury or, worst-case scenario, death. Julia tries not to think about such things when they have their long nightly conversations. Still, she obsessively reads all the casualty reports and new reports about the danger zones. Julia doesn't know exactly where David is, nor will she use her contacts to find out.  _

_ *** _

** Third Trimester - 29-40 Weeks. **

_ Strong movements from the fetus and an increase in pregnancy soreness and muscle development.  _

Her unplanned, completely chaotic, and ill-advised pregnancy could be going allot worse. 

Julia Montague has no particular yardstick to measure this belief system, but considering she was expecting to be panicking every second, she falls into something of a routine. Thankfully both the twins are healthy and growing, and the expected rate and her pregnancy symptoms are no longer debilitating. She has a run of about six hours per day, which is far below her normal but more than most people in her situation manage. Aids and party volunteers are wonderful people. 

"Everything is looking good, and the basics are all ready to go. We will wait to theme Everything until the babies get here; there is no sense in wasting good paint if it doesn't suit. It's a good thing you had the foresight to get a larger apartment with a few extra rooms. 

Julia smiles as she looks up from the briefs she is reading. Her practical mother is enjoying the mini-renovation project of getting a nursery and other supplies ready. She has training as a librarian means that she likes to have in order and the right place; there is a small bookcase with a start of the classics. Her children will be extremely well-read before they even can talk. 

"Thank you, Mother. You are doing a marvellous job transforming the place. I am still struggling with the idea of being on the side lines while these two are finishing growing." Julia says as her mother flops onto the couch. 

"Well, I remember being at that stage, and it was hard enough with a single baby to consider. Are you positive you don't want the father to take a more active role? There is still time." Elizabeth broaches the question meekly. 

"He is doing everything that he can at this stage, Mum. Our arrangement is working soundly." Julia replies with a gentle smile. 

Julia feels mildly defensive of the man she barely knows and is entering a parenting journey with, their arrangement is unusual, but it works well for them. There are so many ways her impulsive fling could have gone wrong; lucking out with somebody that is both practical and compassionate is a stroke of luck, even if they are ideologically opposite in every way. If Julia has her way, David Budd will never have to go 'public' as the father of her children. 

***

_ "There are so many details to see now; they look distinct from each other." _

_ "I am certainly starting to feel their personalities and presence. Little Girl is a night owl and likes to kick my ribs and organs fairly. The boy seems to have a much lighter touch, but that could be fanciful imaginings." Julia confesses, rubbing her expanding belly almost absently. _

_ Julia smiles at David's wonder and enthusiasm at each new development. She makes sure to send him copies of every new scan or medical check up. The idea of such information with her name on it lying around isn't thrilling. David is respectful of her job and the sensitivities, so she doubts his comrades are any the wiser; there is a truly astronomical amount of paperwork that comes with producing two children. Her filing system is overflowing with records, tests and advice pamphlets.  _

_ "Are you sure about being on the birth certificate? I do not have the highest public profile, but there will still be some interest. Equally, there is still time to change your mind about their last names." Julia offers ruffling in her set.  _

_ "Definitely on both counts. The Montague name is important to your family and the heritage, inheriting the horses and the mote or the coat of arms" David gently teases her with a broad smile.  _

_ "For the last time, we are not that kind of wealthy, nor do we own a castle of any time; the name is mainly important because my dad is a history buff and loves putting enough in those genealogy trees." Julia quips back.  _

David Budd has a dry wit and keen observations about the world and current events for somebody that is inherently serious by nature and doesn't talk overly much. Julia sometimes uses these talks as preparation for her time in the debating chamber. 

_ *** _

David Budd's former fiancée is a sensible and practical person. 

Julia always suspected this from what little David shares; this perspective reinforces when they meet in person at the local Italian restaurant. Vicky isn't screaming or yelling at her about stealing her future husband. She came straight from work and is still in her scrub uniform. Julia is thankful that the twins increase her appetite; she wouldn't hold anything down. They start with splitting garlic bread and light conversation about the weather before getting down to the basics. 

"You didn't steal my husband if that eases your conscience at all. We were too young, and at different stages in our lives, deployment changed Everything. I wasn't cut out to be a solider's wife. Vicky says with an awkward shrug.

"I have no desire to intrude on David's time with your children or whatever custody arrangements you are trying to make after his deployment. We weren't and aren't in any formal relationship. Unplanned would be the mildest way to describe this turn of events on multiple fronts. I fully respect the fact David has definite responsibilities to his oldest children." Julia says as she finishes the last bite of food. 

"Well, I have no desire to turn into a bitter ex, ranting and badmouthing my children's husband. I am not 30 yet, and there is a lifetime of co-parenting to experience. Whatever you and David decide to do, isn't my business but don't expect him to be any more communicative when he gets home." Vicky warns with a touch of bitterness in her voice. 

"I have no expectations of David at all; our goals are moving targets at this point and largely abstract. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me and discuss the situations before my children arrive." Julia says gratefully before signally for the check. 

"Thank you for not turning up on my doorstep like some figure out of reality TV. Charlie and Ella have enough disruption in their young life to last a lifetime. I guess there are some advantages to not needing David's minimal pay check, right?" Vicky says with a pointed look at her designer bag. 

"I wasn't evaluating such things when we fall into a friendship over insomnia and ice cream. I willl be raising these children primary as a single parent and am fortunate to have access to the resources that my work affords." Julia agrees while keeping her voice carefully neutral. 

"Such a political answer." Vicky teases with a flickering smile. 

Julia Montague winces, but she doesn't feel that it is her place to comment or criticise. Having her personal life in a discussion like this is still uncomfortable. However, being pregnant somehow helps her lose some inhibitions around detailing such things. Multiple pregnancies almost always carry a certain additional risk element; there are plenty of conversions with various professionals and advisors. Meeting David's former fiancee is the lastest in a line of firsts. 

"David is working hard to have a presence for all his children." Vicky eventually concedes, holding out her hand to shake. 


End file.
